Proyecto Súper Soldado
by Magiel-chan
Summary: Erwin recibe ordenes de sus superiores de ejecutar un plan llamado "Proyecto Súper Soldado", el cual únicamente involucra a los 2 mejores soldados de la legión de reconocimiento: los sargentos Levi y Hanji Zoe. El futuro de la humanidad recae en la decisión que ellos tomen, lo cual los lleva a un dilema moral... Sacrificar lo más preciado por un posible triunfo. LeviHan Paralelo
1. La Propuesta

**Esta es una historia basada en los personajes del mundo de SNK de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**"Proyecto Súper Soldado"**

**Capítulo 1-****La Propuesta**

Era medio día, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y se podía sentir un aire fresco acariciando tu rostro, los sargentos del escuadrón de reconocimiento regresaban de su inspección por los alrededores comenzada en la mañana. Cuando llegaron al cuartel, apareció Moblit dirigiéndose hacia Hanji y Levi, quienes aún seguían desmontándose de sus respectivos caballos.

_-Erwin desea hablar con ustedes_–dijo Moblit de manera seria.

_-¿Ahora que es lo que quiere?-_ mencionó Levi de manera fría mientras retiraba la silla de montar de su caballo.

_-No sé...realmente no me dijo nada, sólo me dio la orden de avisarles cuando llegaran_-comentó el soldado mientras ayudaba a Hanji a bajar del caballo.

_-¡Gracias!_- dijo ella dibujando en su rostro una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a Levi poniendo su mano en el oído de este y susurrándole alegremente -_Entonces Heichou, tenemos que apurarnos a ir a su oficina._

_-Tsh bueno_- volteando a ver al asistente de Hanjii -_¿Puedes llevar los caballos a sus establos?_

Levi se acerca a Moblit para darle las correas de los dos caballos en la mano para que se los llevara a guardar. Este se despide de su líder mientras ella se va con el pequeño soldado a ver a Erwin.

Ellos iban por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de su comandante, al llegar se encuentran con la puerta entrecerrada.

_¿Podemos pasar?_-grito Hanji mientras tocaba la puerta sin parar, lo cual le costó una llamada de atención de Levi.

_¡Claro, adelante!_- se escuchó una voz varonil salir de la habitación.

Entraron a la oficina y Levi cerró la puerta de manera cuidadosa (ya que detestaba el ruido que hacia porque sus tornillos estaban oxidados). Erwin les pidió que tomaran asiento y comenzó a hablar.

_-Les pedí que vinieran ya que ustedes son los únicos que pueden realizar esta misión_ –el comandante se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y continuo -_He recibido órdenes de los superiores de ejecutar un plan, el cual es llamado Proyecto Súper Soldado, en el que es necesario crear a un individuo que contenga las mejores capacidades de los soldados de esta legión, alguien que equivalga en poder a todo un ejército y con ello tengamos seguro nuestro triunfo contra los titanes, en el que…_

_-Ve al grano Smith, no tengo todo el tiempo-_ Levi interrumpió al comandante mientas ponía su cara de desinterés y se sobaba el cuello.

_-No te estreses tanto, te puede venir un derrame cerebral y así nunca sabrás lo que nos quería decir Erwin_-dijo Hanji soltando una gran carcajada burlona.

_-Bueno, en conclusión_- se detuvo para aclararse la garganta y buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirles a los dos soldados -_¡Quiero que tengan un hijo lo antes posible!._

Al escuchar esto, repentinamente se pintó en el rostro de Levi una expresión de sorpresa y la alegre sonrisa de Hanji se esfumo dando lugar a una cara seria y pálida, producto de los nervios que le trajo el escuchar la propuesta de su comandante.

_-¡Que mierda te pasa Erwin, como rayos te atreves a pedirnos eso!_-grito el pequeño hombre mientras se levantaba alterado de su silla, golpeaba la mesa con su puño y mostraba su rostro lleno de furia y desconcierto, la cual se reflejaba en los claros y brillantes ojos del soldado.

_-Cálmate Levi_-respondió el comandante de manera seria -_Es por el bien de la humanidad._

_-Si es por el maldito bien de la humanidad, entonces ¿porque carajos no lo haces tú?_-dijo el sargento con una voz cada vez más gruesa y con un nudo en la garganta. Él se alteraba más y más, por lo que le era difícil mantener la postura educada que siempre mostraba en la legión.

_-Como ya te lo había mencionado, es algo que solo ustedes dos pueden hacer_-dijo Erwin mientras trataba de calmar al pequeño soldado -_Con tus habilidades de combate y fortaleza, más las habilidades de deducción e inteligencia de Hanji, pondremos conseguir al mejor soldado que la historia de la milicia haya tenido, eso sin agregar el entrenamiento que se le daría a temprana edad._

Los dos hombres seguían discutiendo el asunto, cada vez con más gritos e insultos de parte de Levi y con la voz más gruesa por parte de Erwin. Hanji mientras tanto seguía sentada y nerviosa tratando de decodificar todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta que optó por hablar.

_-Erwin-_ dijo tartamudeando, ya que se sentía temblorosa -_Sé que al unirme al ejercito me hicieron saber que tendría que hacer sacrificios, morir si era necesario y que siempre tenía que dar mi mayor esfuerzo para salva guardar la seguridad de la humanidad, pero eso a entregar mi intimidad o virginidad, es algo que simplemente me es difícil de aceptar._

Los dos soldados se quedaron atentos a las palabras de la temblorosa mujer, a lo que el comandante dijo amablemente para tratar de tranquilizarla:

_-Sé que es algo difícil de pedirles y que no se puede tomar a la ligera, además de que no se encuentran emocionalmente preparados para decidirlo de una vez. Por esto les daré tiempo para que se relajen, lo piensen con la cabeza fría y que después me den una respuesta._

Después de un leve suspiro, Levi y Hanji no tuvieron nada más que aceptar la propuesta de tomar tiempo para pensar. Ellos realmente no se encontraban en condiciones de decidir lo que iban a hacer respecto a tener un hijo, ya que aunque juraron velar por la seguridad de los humanos, se trataba de hacer un hijo sin amor, el cual tendrían prácticamente que regalar a la policía para darle un futuro como soldado, en el que había la posibilidad de que muriera a manos de los titanes, así como le había pasado a muchos de sus compañeros y amigos.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos desanimados, se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir escucharon al comandante Smith decirles de manera muy fría -_¿Acaso no sería egoísmo de su parte el poner por encima de la seguridad de la humanidad, su bienestar personal?_

Después de esto se escuchó un fuerte golpe, producto del enojo de Levi al cerrar la puerta. Erwin se quedó sentado en su escritorio y mirando hacia la ventana, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado hace un momento.

_¿Sera acaso que yo soy el egoísta por pensar en la victoria antes que en lo que sienten mis amigos?_-susurro mientras regresaba a la realidad - _No... ellos son los que no quieren apostar para ganar._


	2. Decisiones

**Esta es una historia paralela basada con los personajes del mundo de SNK de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Proyecto Súper Soldado**

**Capítulo 2- Decisiones**

Después de salir de la oficina de Smith, estuvieron en silencio total. Se podía sentir el ambiente tenso contenido en aquel pasillo, todo gracias a la inconformidad que les produjo la discusión que se había llevado acabo hace un momento. Después de unos minutos y para romper esa temerosa e incómoda tensión que iba aumentando cada vez más, Hanji se decidió a mencionar las primeras palabras.

_-¡Me tengo que ir!, debo continuar mi investigación sobre Eren y no puedo dejar por mucho tiempo a Moblit a solas con él, ya que aún le tiene algo de miedo_-dijo con una alegría finjida y sin mirar a Levi a los ojos por pena.

Al hombre le tomó tiempo captar las palabras de la castaña ya que seguía profundamente hundido en sus pensamientos.

_-Ohh…está bien_- dijo con un tono seco.

Ella se fue caminando por el pasillo con una tranquilidad fingida y haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano, pero al doblar alejándose de la vista del pequeño hombre, la mujer dejó atrás su actuación y se echó a correr desesperada rumbo a la biblioteca, la cual siempre se encontraba sola.

Al llegar, tomó una silla para sentarse a descansar de la corrida. Estaba sudando en exceso y tenía una respiración muy alterada, estaba muy nerviosa. Tuvo que mentirle a Levi para que no la viera llorar, ella realmente no le quería causar otra incomodidad a su compañero.

La mujer trataba de tranquilizarse, puesto que tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Tomó un poco de aire y regreso a ser la Hanji analítica y risueña de siempre. Ella se puso a reflexionar sobre todo lo que se había discutido en la oficina de Erwin.

_-¿Qué debo hacer?-_ se preguntaba a si misma-_ No me gustaría tener un hijo en estos momentos, ¡Seria como asesinarlo! ya que como soldado siempre estoy expuesta al peligro y también los que me rodean_- se detuvo para tomar aire- _Aunque puede que Erwin tenga razón y con esto aseguren el triunfo de la humanidad sin ninguna pérdida importante, pero…-_poniéndose roja- _El simple hecho de pensar estar con Levi es, bueno, un poco vergonzoso_- susurraba mientras se echaba para atrás con su silla toda desanimada.

Levi, mientras tanto, se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento tratando de analizar todo de manera fría como siempre. Él como soldado había jurado asegurar la victoria de la humanidad aunque eso significara sacrificios. Este siempre cumplía de forma esplendida con las misiones impuestas por su comandante sin cuestionarlas, ya que aunque no las entendiera en algunas ocasiones, confiaba firmemente en las decisiones que tomaba, pero esta vez se _había excedido._

_-¿Acostarme con Hanji?-_ se decía mientras se dirigía con sus filosas espadas hacia una figura de madera que simulaba un titán (maniquis de entrenamiento) _-¡Eso jamás!-_ grito enojado mientras cortaba la cabeza del supuesto titán de práctica.

A Levi no le parecía desagradable Hanji, es más, le agradaba su forma tan optimista y a la vez analítica de ser, además de que le parecía algo linda pero ¿Cómo se suponía que él tendría relaciones con su mejor amiga?, eso para el seria como traicionar su confianza. También lo acechaban los rumores de que en las primeras veces se podía llegar a lastimar a la mujer, lo cual nunca se perdonaría si le llegara a causar eso a la castaña.

Pasaron varios días. Cada vez que los dos se encontraban, les costaba trabajo mirarse a los ojos (en especial por parte de la mujer) y se empezaba a formar un ambiente incómodo para ellos y para los demás. También si Levi pasaba por sitios donde estuviera Hanji, esta se excusaba diciendo con un rostro rojizo que tenía que continuar sus investigaciones y se despedía de él mientras se alejaba toda sudorosa y caminado desequilibradamente por los nervios. En su interior sabía que no podía seguir huyendo.

Se acercaba la hora de tomar una decisión, ya que Erwin muy pronto los volvería a citar para que se la hicieran saber. Levi tenía que hablar con Hanji sobre el tema, por lo cual opto por ir a buscarla, además de que dudaba de la repetida excusa que le daba. Cuando estaba por entrar al campo de investigación, se encontró con Eren, el cual se veía muy tranquilo, demasiado como para haber salido de una de las pruebas de la sargento.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo tan tranquilo Eren?-_ dijo Levi con una manera muy frívola.

_-Ehh, yo…bueno, este he tenido los días libres-_ menciono muy nervioso ya que no esperaba encontrarse con su amargado sargento.

_-¿Cómo?_ –dijo sorprendido- _¿No has estado ayudando a la cuatro ojos con sus rarezas?_

_-No… de hecho ahora que lo menciona, la señorita tiene varios días sin presentarse-_ dijo el chico mientras trataba de pensar el motivo de su ausencia.

_-Lo sabía_- se mencionó el pequeño soldado para sí mismo, sin percatarse de que el chico lo había escuchado.

_-¿Saber qué cosa?-_le preguntaba Eren todo sobresaltado y con un poco de miedo al ver el rostro molesto y la mala vibra que salía del pelinegro.

_- Nada que te incumba mocoso, mejor vete a limpiar todo el patio para que tengas en que ocupar tu tiempo en vez de formular preguntas estúpidas_- dijo el sargento descargando toda su molestia hacia el pobre chico.

Levi había confirmado sus sospechas, por lo cual decidió ir a todos los lugares posibles en el que se podría encontrar la científica, dejando a Eren solo y con la duda.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Hanji se encontraba en la solitaria biblioteca tratando de llegar a una decisión, lo cual se había convertido en una rutina para ella en estos últimos días. Se sentía desesperada ya que tenía tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto sin llegar a nada. En un pequeño ataque de depresión, pone su cabeza sobre la mesa en señal de decepción. Mientras hacía pucheros, aparece una taza de té enfrente de ella.

_-¿Tratando de tomar una decisión sin mí?_- dijo una voz masculina con un tono grave.

La mujer volteo asustada, por desgracia reconocía aquella indiferente voz.

-_Levi… ¿Qué haces aquí?_- lo miro a su rostro confirmando su teoría.

-_Eso mismo te pregunto_- mencionó el hombre cada vez de manera más seria.

_-Bueno, es que necesitaba reflexionar un poco_- confesó la castaña con una leve sonrisa.

_-Es sobre la propuesta de Erwin verdad-_ dijo el soldado mientras arrimaba una silla a lado de su amiga.

_-Si_- dio un gran suspiro desanimado – _Cuando más pienso en eso, más confuso se vuelve todo… ¡Me está volviendo loca!_

_-¿Más? … No creo_- insinuó Levi con una pequeña (muy, muy leve y pequeña) sonrisa de lado mientras le daba un sorbo a su té- _¿Estas consiente de que se acerca la hora de darle una respuesta a Erwin?_

_-Si_- le da también un sorbo a su té- _Eso me altera más._

_-Y bien, ¿Tú que crees de todo esto?_- mencionó el sargento viéndola a los ojos mientras seguía disfrutando de su bebida caliente.

_-No me agrada la idea de donar a mi hijo al ejército, ya que no me gustaría que viviera nuestra peligrosa e inestable vida. Aunque Erwin me afirme que este niño le traerá el triunfo a la humanidad, no puedo dejar de pensar en que podría sufrir el mismo final trágico que el de nuestros compañeros caídos_.

_- ¿Y por qué lo tendría?-_ le cuestiona el ojigris.

-_ ¡Porque podría no ser tan buen soldado!_- grita la mujer entristecida con los ojos rojos y brillosos, soltando una pequeña lágrima.

_. ¿Y por qué sería débil?_- menciona el soldado mientras saca el pañuelo de su cuello, entregándosela a Hanji para que se limpiara las lágrimas, pero sin voltearla a ver y manteniendo aun su indiferente expresión del rostro –_ Si va a tener nuestros genes, entonces no hay posibilidad de que muera, si nosotros no lo hemos hecho, menos el que nos superará en habilidad._

Esto hace sentir aliviada a la castaña, ya que le quitaba un gran peso de encima, aunque al vagar por sus pensamientos, rápidamente se sonroja.

_-Bueno, tal vez no muera, pero aun así_…- se detiene por la vergüenza.

_- ¿Aun así qué?_- pregunta el pelinegro porque no quería quedarse con la duda.

_-Pero aun así, ya sabe_s- empieza a subir la intensidad de rojo en su cara y a sudar-_Nosotros tendríamos que, bueno, tendríamos que…_

_-Tendríamos que tener relaciones_- el soldado completa la frase de la mujer, soltando un suspiro de resignación y agravando su voz _– Mientras estés de acuerdo con seguir la misión y no te incomode, por mí no hay ningún problema- _regresa a beber su taza de té ocultando sus enrojecidas mejillas al pronunciar eso.

_-¡Claro, como no es tu primera vez!_- susurra con una forma entre burlón y molesto.

_-¿Y a ti quien te dice que no lo es_? – rápidamente menciona tras escuchar las palabras de Hanji, lo cual hace que se sienta ofendido y se le quiten las ganas de tomar su té.

_-Lo siento-_ dijo la científica sorprendida y a la vez apenada _– Es que como antes eras un delincuente y ellos tienen la fama de estar siempre rodeados de muchas mujeres, pues creí que…_

_-¡Pues creíste mal!_- interrumpe enojado mientras regresa la mirada hacia los ojos de Hanji -_ ¿Enserio tú me imaginas como un mujeriego?_

_-Claro que no, pero como a muchas mujeres les pareces atractivo_- dijo mientras escondía su apenada cara en la mesa.

_-Tsh… dejando eso de lado, ¿Estas consiente de lo que le puede pasar a una mujer en su primera vez?_- mencionó sin mostrar alguna expresión en el rostro.

_-Sí, es un riesgo que debo tomar, además..._- mostrándole una mirada yandere a Levi_ –No creo que te atrevas a ser tan brusco conmigo, así como lo eres con los titanes en tus batallas._

_-Sabes que no me atrevería, pero como yo nunca he estado con alguien, puede que lo haga accidentalmente-_ aclaró el pequeño soldado agachando la cabeza con la mirada al suelo.

_-Entonces creo que tendremos un mal comienzo en esta misión-_ dijo sacando una gran carcajada y dándole una palmada en la espalda para tratar de animar a su compañero.

_-¿Eso significa que aceptaremos la propuesta?_-mencionó el sargento con una voz apagada.

_-Creo que si, además, si no lo hacemos cabe la posibilidad de que seamos castigados por desobediencia_- susurra dándole una alegre sonrisa a Levi.

Caía la noche y todos se encontraban descansando en su dormitorio. Ellos se dirigieron a la oficina del comandante, el cual siempre se quedaba hasta tarde revisando documentos y querían informarle que habían accedido a realizar el plan. Al entrar, se encontraron con una carta en el escritorio, la cual estaba dirigida hacia los dos sargentos.

_"Chicos, tuve que salir en la mañana para asistir a una reunión que se llevara a cabo en la corte con otros comandantes de las demás legiones. Me gustaría que al regresar, me avisaron si aceptaron la propuesta para que comiencen lo antes posible, pero si la quieren rechazar, desearía que volviéramos a discutir el asunto. Llegare hasta mañana en la tarde. Recuerden siempre entregar sus corazones, atentamente Erwin"_

_-¿Este maldito bastardo que se cree?, nos pone a decidir y a la hora en que le vamos a dar una respuesta, se larga_- mencionó el soldado con desprecio.

_-Cálmate Levi, tal vez era algo muy urgente, además mañana vuelve_- dijo de manera muy tranquila.

_-Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos hasta mañana?_-respondió de manera fría con el rostro muy molesto.

_-Pues la carta dice que comencemos lo antes posible_- se expresó Hanji de forma natural.

Al darse cuenta de las palabras que uso, ella noto como el ambiente entre ellos se había transformado a uno muy tenso.

_-Entonces ¿Quieres comenzar de una vez?-_ pregunto con una voz muy seca y bajando la mirada en señal de vergüenza.

-_Pues ya que, ¡Al mal paso darle prisa!_- respondió resignada ya que no había vuelta atrás con lo que había dicho.

Levi se dirigió hacia la puerta para ponerle el seguro, ya que aunque no había ni un alma a estas horas, aún tenían que ser precavidos. Hanji comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al escuchar el sonido del cerrojo bloqueando la salida.

El sargento empezó a acercarse a la castaña, poniendo su temblorosa y callosa mano sobre la mejilla de la mujer y el otro brazo sujetando fuertemente su cintura. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron creando un momento hipnótico, del cual, no podían salir. Ambos eran dominados por una sensación desconocida; aquellos rostros se sonrojaba intensamente con cada segundo que transcurría, sus cuerpos temblaban ansiosos, como si lo que más desearan en el mundo estuviera enfrente de ellos, a su total alcance y hasta podían escuchar sus desenfrenados latidos sincronizarse al son de las cálidas respiraciones que provenían del otro. ¿Sera amor?, se preguntaban a sí mismos en sus mentes, pero no lo creían, esto era algo más intenso.

Lo único que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas era comenzar esta misteriosa y excitante misión.


	3. Manos a la Obra Parte 1

_**Advertencia: Este cápitulo presenta lenguaje inadecuado y contenido sexual moderado.**_

**Historia paralela basada en los personajes del mundo de Snk de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

"**Proyecto Súper Soldado"**

**Cápitulo 3- Manos a la Obra Parte 1**

Levi sin soltarla, dirigió a Hanji hacía el escritorio y la recargó en uno de sus costados sin que ella pusiera objeción, puesto que ambos deseaban lo que vendría a continuación.

El pelinegro estaba desesperado, quería hacerla suya de una vez, pero sentía que aún no era el momento oportuno, se desabrocho con rapidez el pantalón y bajó un poco su bóxer para dejar salir su dura erección. Después llevo sus manos a las caderas de la científica y en un movimiento casi invisible, dejó al descubierto su intimidad. Esto lo éxito todavía más, teniendo como consecuencia la pérdida de control y sin importar las circunstancias, sentía la fuerte necesidad de adentrarse en ella con gran fuerza.

Hanji, del intenso deseo pasó al miedo, estaba muy nerviosa ya que miraba como los ojos de su compañero se llenaban de deseo al admirar su intimidad. Nunca lo había visto ponerse de esa forma tan irracional, realmente estaba asustada.

_-Levi, creo que aún no est…-_ expresó la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor. El soldado estaba entrando en ella rompiendo con su himen.

_-!Levi, detente por favor!-_ gritaba desesperada mientras gemía del dolor.

Este no hacía caso, estaba tan hundido en sus deseos que no lograba percibir el sufrimiento que le causaba a la mujer, la cual lloraba y sudaba desenfrenadamente ya que sentía un fuerte ardor, como si la estuvieran partiendo a la mitad. Ella se agarraba de los brazos del sargento y le encajaba con fuerza las uñas, con la esperanza de que este sintiera dolor y la soltara. Su plan no tuvo éxito ya que este se seguía excitando más y más, lo cual hacía que la embistiera con gran fuerza y rapidez.

La mujer encerrada en su dolor, concentro todas sus fuerzas para darle una patada a su insaciable compañero, logrando con esto la salida forzosa del endurecido miembro de Levi y que soltara a la castaña dejándola caer sin energías.

Con el golpe el inmediatamente reaccionó y se encontró con una Hanji en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, con el rostro rojo lleno de lágrimas y sudor, pero con justa razón ¡Si la primera vez dolía horrible, ahora agreguen el hecho de que no se encontraba ni remotamente húmeda cuando la penetraron!

Levi se sentía como la peor de las bestias ya que le había dado su palabra de que no la lastimaría e hizo todo lo contrario. Él quería ayudarla a levantarse pero no podía darle la cara, se encontraba todo tembloroso y con un nudo en la garganta. No podía emitir ni un solo sonido.

Hanji al recuperar un poco sus energías, trató de ignorar aquel infernal dolor, subió su pantalón y se fue hacia la puerta quitando el cerrojo y corriendo rápidamente lejos de la oficina. Al escuchar el azote de la puerta, Levi se quedó unos minutos inmovilizado por la culpa. No podía quitarse de la mente todo lo que había ocurrido a causa de su imperdonable comportamiento.

Cuando logro despertar de aquellos pensamientos, fijó su mirada a donde se encontraba la castaña retorciéndose hace unos momentos, encontrándose con algo extraño. Él se acercó al lugar y se agacho para mirarlo de cerca, lo toco con sus dedos pero no lograba distinguir que era, así que se puso aún lado de la ventana alzando su mano para que le diera la luz de la luna. Después de unos segundos, pudo notar que se trataba de sangre.

Con esto logro sentir un profundo rencor hacia su propia persona, el daño que le había ocasionado era aún peor de lo pensado y para colmo, irreparable. Le había quitado su inocencia de la peor manera y eso era algo que no se le podía regresar.

El pelinegro en un estallido de remordimientos que iba aumentando a ira, hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar y con esto comenzó a destrozar todos los objetos que se encontraban en la oficina.

_-¡Eres un completo idiota, un maldito imbécil!_-Se gritaba con furia a si mismo mientras lanzaba unos informes al aire, sus ojos expedían rabia y agonía. El realmente estaba fuera de sí.

_-¡Te haces llamar soldado de primera clase cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener tu promesa!_-él volteo el escritorio y observo su temblorosa mano que aun estaba cubierta por la sangre de Hanji.

Se dirigió hacia la pared y comenzó a estrellar su cabeza con furia.

_-¡Por tu maldito egoísmo lastimaste a la única persona a la que realmente le has importado en toda tu inmunda vida!_- gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con el rostro pálido mientras aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza con la que se golpeaba, recordando la expresión y gemidos de dolor de su compañera-_¡No eres el soldado ni el hombre perfecto, sólo eres una maldita mierda viviente!-_mencionó junto a su último golpe. Todas sus fuerzas se habían ido con los golpes dejando como consecuencia una cabeza ensangrentada ya que había logrado abrirse un poco el cráneo. Solamente quedaba el silencio tormentoso que invadía a la ahora destrozada oficina.

_- Me tengo que disculpar con ella-_ mencionó con la cabeza agachada y los ojos apagados de tristeza recordando aquella indecente escena. En sus oídos se repetía una y otra vez ¡Eres una maldita mierda de hombre!

.

.

.

Hanji por lo tanto, seguía dirigiéndose a su habitación corriendo desiquilibradamente ya que aún no había recobrado todas sus fuerzas y porque aún sentía dolor en su intimidad. Ella era conciente de que en sus condiciones le seria difícil mantenerse de pie, pero realmente quería salir de ahí, por lo cual no le importo exponerse a algún peligro.

Al llegar a su cuarto, cerro con seguro la puerta y se arrojó a su cama cubriéndose con toda a sabana y abrazando con fuera almohada.

_-¿Por qué mi primera vez tuvo que ser así?-_susurro con tristeza mientras lloraba inconsolablemente hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Hanji se encontraba en el campo de pruebas con Moblit. Estaban sentados en una banca tomando café, ya que habían concluido con éxito un experimento. Ella se sentía muy emocionada, hablaba de los descubrimientos que habían hecho con aquella prueba, hasta que vio la llegada del Cabo con un vendaje en la cabeza, el cual se dirigía haca donde estaban ellos.

_-Hola sargento_- se levantó Moblit para saludarlo poniendo su puño en el corazón.

_-Hanji ¿Tienes un segundo?_- preguntó el pelinegro ignorando por completo el saludo del soldado.

_-Estoy algo ocupada con los informes de mi experimento-_ dijo dando una ligera sonrisa forzada.

_-Sólo es un momento, además...-_ volteando a ver fijamente a Moblit con una mirada tan sombría- _Creo que tu asistente se puede encargarse, ¿O me equivoco?-_ mencionó mientras fruncía cada vez más el seño.

_-Este...ammmm...Si, yo me encargo mi señora-_ dijo el pobre chico nervioso, ya que la mirada del sargento realmente daba miedo.

_-Bueno, ¿Y de que quieres hablar?_- preguntó de manera seria, revelando su verdadero estado de ánimo una vez que su ayudante se había retirado.

_-Aquí no, vamos a un lugar más sólo-_ comentó en un tono frío.

_-De acuerdo_- dio un gran suspiro.

Hanji se levantó con dificultad de la banca, ya que aun sentía algo de incomodidad y cansancio en sus piernas por lo de anoche, por lo que caminaba muy despacio. Levi notó eso y agachó la cabeza, no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

Ellos llegaron a la biblioteca, la cual siempre se encontraba vacía y el pelinegro ayudó a a Hanji a sentarse.

_-Parece que esta es nuestra sala de debate_- dijo la mujer con un leve tono burlesco en su comentario.

_-Tsh,si-_ expresó sin cambiar su carácter.

_-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres contar?_-preguntó apoyando su cabeza en su puño.

_-Bueno yo-_ocultando la cara y con los ojos apagados, pero sin cambiar su expresión –_ Me quería… Más bien me quiero disculpar por lo de anoche, realmente actúe como un idiota al no darme cuenta de lo que estabas sufriendo. Yo te había dado mi palabra de cuidarte pero mi egoísmo hizo que te lastimara y si me odias o decides no continuar con el proyecto, créeme que lo entenderé y cargare con toda la culpa ante Erwin._

_-Está bien- _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-¿Bien qué?,¿Bien me odias?- _le preguntaba de manera fría, pero se le podía ver la desesperación a través de los ojos.

-_No…Esta bien, te perdono._

_-¿Entonces no estabas molesta?- _preguntó con sorpresa, se suponía que ella debería estar emocionalmente destrozada o al menos odiarlo como él se odiaba a sí mismo, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?. Él levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

_-Debo admitir que al principio lo estaba-_ dirigiendo su vista al techo y luego al sargento-_Pero después me di cuenta de que no todo es tu culpa ya que a veces uno no puede controlar sus propios impulsos animales._

_-Pero mi comportamiento no fue el de un animal, sino el de una bestia-_dijo de forma seria.

_-No te culpes, ya paso- _decía de forma suave tratando de calmar a su compañero, cuando percató la venda que rodeaba la cabeza del pelinegro -_¿Qué te paso en la cabeza?_

_-Este yo…me caí en la mañana y me abrí un poco la frente- _respondió de forma fría, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, ¡Había olvidado por completo aquel vendaje!

_-¿Enserio?- _realmente estaba sorprendida –_Me es difícil imaginar que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad haya tenido un accidente en el que saliera lastimado._

-_Basta…no digas tonterías- _expresó de forma fría, se estaba empezando a enfurecer.

_-No enserio, es que como nunca te había visto herido en las batallas, me sorprende que te hayas dañado con algo tan común. Realmente me parece divertido que al hombre perfecto le pasen también este tipo de cosas._

_- ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!... ¡Yo no soy el hombre perfecto, sólo soy una maldita mierda viviente_!- gritó con furia y lágrimas en sus ojos, lanzando una silla a los estantes hasta romperla. No estaba enojado con Hanji, sino con él mismo ya que no se sentía merecedor de tal título y menos por ella.

Hanji estaba realmente desconcertada, no sabía porque su amigo se desvaloraba tanto, ¿Tendría que ver con lo de ayer?, ¿Podría ser que él se sentía realmente culpable?. Si el sentía un gran odio hacia su propia persona, él pudo ser capaz de…

_-¿Tú te hiciste esto verdad?_- gritó la castaña con coraje -¡_Tú mismo te provocaste la herida!_

_- Lo merecía por ser tan estúpido_- dijo soltando unas lágrimas de ira mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y a sudar (si, nuestro Heichou también suda y bien sexy) ya que estaba muy alterado.

_-¡No digas tonterías Levi!-_ Hanji le dio una bofetada al francés, realmente estaba enojada por la forma tan absurda de pensar que estaba tomando su compañero.

El Cabo se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa. Nunca en su vida había recibido un golpe y mucho menos esperaba que fuese de Hanji, quien siempre era una persona amable y pacifista.

_-¡No sé por qué rayos se te vino esa idea tan estúpida en la mente!- _apretó los dientes con furia- _Ya te dije varias veces que no hay problema con lo que paso, es algo natural así que deja de menospreciarte que no eres una maldita mierda. Si lo fueras no estarías arriesgando tu vida todos los días por un posible triunfo a la humanidad, ni sacrificarías tu vida personal por la seguridad de otros-_ Ella lo agarró con fuerza de los hombros, soltando algunas lágrimas ya que estaba alterada -_Por eso y muchas cosas más eres un soldado de primera clase y el hombre perfecto ya que a pesar de lo dura que fue tu vida nunca te ensañaste con las personas, al contrario, les brindas tu ayuda, tal vez no de la manera más carismática, pero lo haces. Has mejorado mucho como persona, ¡Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo así como yo lo estoy de mi hombre_!- dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca toda enojada. Levi se quedó impactado ante tal comentario, nunca había pensado de esa forma.

_-Es cierto-_ se decía así mismo mientras dejaba atrás sus lágrimas de ira y pensamientos depresivos, regresando a ser el Levi de siempre, uno serio y calmado que no se rendía ni atemorizaba ante nada…!El hombre del que Hanji estaba orgullosa!

.

.

.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Erwin regresaba de la junta con el objetivo de hablar con el par de sargentos, ya que quería enterarse con urgencia de la decisión que habían tomado. Cuando se bajó del carruaje, vio a Hanji refunfuñar con un caminar muy extraño ya que aún se encontraba un poco lastimada, pero como se percató de que estaba alterada, decidió preguntarle después.

Al entrar a su oficina para revisar unos informes que tenía pendiente, se encontró con una sorpresa ¡Una sala totalmente re decorada!, toda al estilo "Levi estuvo aquí y no se encontraba nada feliz". El comandante estaba muy indignado, pero dio un gran suspiro dando lugar a una sonrisa, esto significaba que habían aceptado realizar la misión.

_-Necesitare un nuevo escritorio…uno que no esté roto de los cajones y que aun sea virgen-_ dijo para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a recoger los escombros de lo que había sido su oficina.


	4. Manos a la Obra Parte 2

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo presenta un contenido sexual explicito y un Levi sonriente.**_

**Historia paralela basada en los personajes del mundo de SNK de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

"**Proyecto Súper Soldado"**

**Capítulo 4- Manos a la obra parte 2**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquella discusión. En todo ese tiempo los sargentos no se habían visto ya que se esquivaban por vergüenza gracias a lo dicho en aquella solitaria biblioteca.

Era de noche, el brillo de la luna más el rocío en el pasto creaban un paisaje digno de admirar, pero por lastima ya era hora de dormir y para Hanji, no era la excepción. Ella había salido de bañarse por lo cual tenía el cabello húmedo que mojaba la parte trasera de su pijama amarilla. Estaba preparándose para dormir cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta incesantemente.

_-¿Quién será?-_ con curiosidad se colocó las gafas y comenzó a caminar para ver quién era ese invitado sorpresa.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre bajo y pelinegro que fruncía el ceño tan fuerte, que ya tenía una marca permanente en la frente.

_-Le…Levi, ¿Qué haces a estas horas en mi puerta?-_ mencionó nerviosa, ya que en todo este tiempo lo ha estado evitando y él se le aparece de sorpresa.

_-¿Puedo pasar?-_ dijo de forma fría e inexpresiva.

_-Sí, adelante_- respondió me hacía con la mano una señal para que entrara.

Estando adentro, el hombre tomo asiento en la cama de la científica y comenzó a observar detalladamente su habitación.

-_Me tienes en verdad sorprendido_- dijo en un tono sarcástico – _Creí que estaría hecho un basurero._

El cuarto sólo tenía unos informes desordenados arriba del escritorio, pero el resto de la habitación estaba completamente limpia, aunque no al nivel de Levi.

_-Así que has venido a checar la limpieza de mi recamara_- comento un poco bromista.

_-No, lo de tu cuarto fue imprevisto._

_-Entonces, ¿A qué viniste_?- cuestionó un poco sorprendida mientras tomaba asiento aún lado de él.

_-Ya que nos hemos estado evitando, decidí que era importante venir para retomar el tema del proyecto de Erwin y de una vez agradecerte por la bofetada y sermón que me diste, realmente me ayudo a alejar esos pensamientos estúpidos de mi mente._

_-No es nada-_ dijo sorprendida porque pensó que él iba a tomarlo de mala manera- _Y sobre el proyecto, ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

_-Por los problemas personales hemos dejado de realizar nuestra intima actividad y Smith me citó hoy en la mañana para preguntarme sobre cómo íbamos con esto, a lo que no le di respuesta_- se empieza a aclarar la garganta _–Así que vengo a preguntarte ¿Cuándo quieres que retomemos nuestros encuentros sexuales?_

_-La verdad no sé, deberíamos ver que noches tenemos libres_- respondió de manera seria.

_-Yo tengo libre esta noche, pero mañana tengo que limpiar el campo de entrenamiento?...Y tú, ¿Cuándo estas libre?-_dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero de forma seria.

_-Bueno…Yo lo estoy todas las noches-_ respondió soltando una pequeña risita.

_-Entonces deberíamos empezar ya._

_-Ah…Ok-_ dijo un poco nerviosa.

Levi se colocó encima de ella y le bajo el pantalón de la pijama junto con su pantaleta hasta los tobillos, contemplando su intimidad, la cual se encontraba seca.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó la castaña confundida ya que el sargento no hacía nada.

_-Estas seca_- trago un poco de saliva, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo –_Te tengo que humedecer para que no ocurra el accidente de la otra vez, pero para eso tengo que acariciar tus partes._

_-Está bien, no hay problema_- respondió un poco nerviosa.

El pelinegro con dos dedos abrió los labios y con otro empezó a dar pequeños giros encima de la clítoris, poniendo poca presión sobre esta para que fuera más placentero. Después de unos minutos cambio de dirección, rozando de arriba abajo esta parte.

Hanji empezaba a sentirse excitada, pero trataba por todos los medios de ocultarlo. Por otra parte el hombre sin dejar de rozar el clítoris, introdujo un dedo a su vagina para acariciar en pequeños círculos las paredes internas.

La castaña estaba muy húmeda y Levi pudo notarlo, por lo cual le abrió las piernas para poder colocarse mejor sobre ella y en un movimiento rápido libero su duro y erecto miembro del pantalón.

Hanji se puso roja al sentir como aquel miembro rozaba su muslo, por lo que decidió esconder su cara girando la cabeza hacia otro lado y cubriéndose con su cabello mojado.

_-Si hay algún problema me avisas-_ dijo el soldado mientras con una mano ayudaba a su "amiguito" a introducirse en la intimidad de la mujer. Él se quedó quieto por un rato y luego comenzó a embestirla de forma lenta y profunda para poco a poco ir incrementando la velocidad, ya que no quería gastar toda su energía en el l inicio.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir placer, pero reprimían sus emociones y gemidos por vergüenza. Tenían sus intimidades muy calientes y lubricadas, lo cual significaba que estaba muy cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que en la última embestida, Hanji se corrió y al sentir su fluido cubriendo su miembro, Levi no pudo evitar dispara dentro de ella, cubriendo todo su interior con semen. Ellos habían llegado a su clímax.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ preguntó el sargento entre jadeos mientras se salía de ella y se acostaba a un lado.

_-Sí. Esta vez no hubo ninguna molestia_- respondió mientras se subía su ropa.

_-Bien. Recuerda que tenemos que repetirlo hasta encontrar un avance-_ dijo de forma seria.

_-Ok._

Y así fue durante dos meses. Ellos repetían aquella escena sexual tal y como era aquella: silencioso y directa. Aquel momento era tan rutinario, que se volvía aburrido y poco placentero, por lo cual a veces no llegaban al orgasmo ni aunque lo hicieran por dos horas. Él solo llegaba, tenían sexo y se iba, lo hacían tan simple, motivo por el cual la castaña aun no quedaba embarazada y resultaba estresante para ambos.

Erwin se había dado cuenta de la situación, por lo cual para hacerlos pensar en otra cosa. A Hanji le dio permiso de retomar sus experimentos con Eren y a Levi lo iba a mandar a una de las ciudades subterráneas que servirían como refugio para muchos civiles que habían perdido sus hogares tras los ataques de los titanes.

Una noche antes de que los sargentos partieran con sus escuadrones, la científica decidió pasar a la habitación del Cabo para despedirse.

_-¿Se puede pasar_?—gritó una vez que llego mientras entraba como si nada a la recamara.

_-Pues ya estas adentro_- dijo con un tono burlesco _-¿A qué has venido cuatro ojos?_

_-Sólo quería despedirme_- respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

_-¿Despedirte?.. ¿Pero que no vas a venir tú también?-_ estaba sorprendido ante la respuesta de la mujer.

_-No. El grupo de investigaciones se va a quedar haciendo pruebas con Eren-_ dijo emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

_-Tsh, yo creí que ese mocoso no iba a venir por llorón, pero me alegra que se quede contigo-_ dio una ligera sonrisa (una invisiblemente sensualona) de lado.

_-¡Enserio!-_ gritó emocionada y con brillo en los ojos, era raro que él alagara a una persona y todavía más raro que sonriera mientras lo hacía.

_-Si…El estar a tu cuidado y ser parte de tus rarezas a los que llamas experimentos es la peor tortura que se le pueda dar, aún más terrible de la que tenía planeado provocarle en la expedición_- dijo soltando una maliciosa y divertida risa.

_-Que malo eres-_ mencionó haciendo un puchero que luego cambio a un rostro curioso _–Por cierto, ¿Cuánto van a tardar'_

_-No sé, creo que de cuatro a siete semanas, depende de que tan destruido este el lugar_- respondió mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

_-¿Por qué tanto?-_ se sorprendió con lo mencionado poniendo una cara triste.

_- Que te pasa, ¿Por qué te preocupa cuanto tarde?-_ cuestionó un poco irritado.

_No es que me preocupe, solamente me sorprendió que fuera por tanto tiempo_- dijo un poco nerviosa.

_-Como sea, creo que tendremos que suspender el sexo por un largo tiempo…Yo pensaba continuar en la expedición, pero como tu no vas a venir, tendremos que esperar hasta que regrese_- comento de forma seria y sin emociones.

_-No te preocupes, de todos modos no creo que funcione_- susurró para si misma muy desanimada, sin percatarse de que el sargento la había escuchado.

_-Desde cuando Hanji Zöe es una mujer pesimista._

_-Como quieras que me sienta si he tenido sexo contante durante dos meses y no he logrado nada-_ dijo un poco enfadada desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

_-Bueno, no nos queda de otra más que seguir intentando-_ respondió sin inmutarse.

_-Sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo_- cambio su actitud a una más triste.

_-¿Entonces crees que acostarte conmigo es una pérdida de tiempo?-_ cuestionó enojado, le había dado en su orgullo. Furioso, la jalo del cabello el cual llevaba suelto para sacar a la científica de la habitación.

_-¡No te ofendas Levi, es sólo que…!-_ gritaba un poco adolorida mientras intentaba liberar su cabello de las manos del soldado.

_-Muy tarde loca-_ le respondió mientras la saco de la habitación, pero antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, fue interrumpida por la sargento.

_-Es sólo que a veces pienso que puede que tenga un problema con mi reproducción o tal vez…-_ calló esa parte avergonzada.

_-¿Tal vez qué?-_ preguntó con rudeza.

_-Tal vez soy tan rara o doy tanto asco que ni siquiera puedo provocar placer a un hombre al momento de tener relaciones-_ dijo toda ruborizada y con la cabeza agachada.

Levi al oír a su compañera, la volvió a meter a la habitación, atranco la puerta y luego la sentó en sus piernas, sujetando su rostro con delicadeza para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos.

_-Ahora tu eres la de las ideas estúpidas-_ dio un sonido de resignación _–Tú no das asco, eres un poco descuidada con tu aspecto pero no es nada que un baño no arregle, pero en si me pareces una mujer con una belleza exótica que sólo los buenos ojos pueden notar…¡Una mujer de belleza autentica!_- reafirmo dándole una dulce sonrisa (si, él también puede sonreír ehh, también tiene articulaciones en las mejillas como cualquier persona) –_Eres algo rara, eso no lo puedo refutar, pero es lo que te hace cautivadora y si no te he tocado cuando tenemos sexo, ha sido por respeto ya que no eres una cualquiera como para toquetearla si su autorización, sino que eres una dama que merece toda mi admiración_- y guiñando el ojo – _para ser honesto, eres una mujer muy provocativa o ¿Por qué crees que perdí el control en nuestra primera vez?._

_-Gracias Levi-_ dijo entre lágrimas dando una angelical sonrisa mientras le daba un cálido abrazo al hombre.

_-Ya termine de empacar mis cosas, así que estoy libre…¿Quieres que lo intentemos por última vez?, sólo que esta vez sin restricciones por vergüenza._

_-Está bien_- respondió muy ruborizada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

El soldado acostó suavemente a la mujer en la cama y le quito las gafas colocándolas en una mesita de a lado y comenzó a contemplar su tímido rostro.

-_Vez, te dije que eras hermosa- _mencionó mientras besaba apasionadamente su cuello y poniéndose encima de la castaña.

Sin dejar de besarla comenzó a quitarle la camisa y el sostén, dejando su pecho al descubierto, lo cual le causo una mayor excitación. Era tan firme y del tamaño justo como para agarrarlo con la mano, por lo cual el sargento dejó de besar su cuello y comenzó a lamer el camino hasta llegar a uno de los pezones de la mujer. Este hizo la misma acción alrededor de el y luego encima, enterrando la punta de la lengua y haciendo pequeños círculos, lo cual resultaba muy placentero para la científica, quien reprimía sus gemidos.

_-No te guardes nada, lo acabas de prometer- _dijo el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa mientras se quitaba su estorbosa camisa.

Hanji podía contemplar el escultural torso de su compañero, lleno de músculos firmes y con unas cuantas cicatrices de batalla. Era tan cálido y excitante que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado.

-_Creo que ya nos vamos entendiendo- _comentó recobrando su actividad.

Ahora el comenzaba a morder cuidadosamente el pezón de la mujer y lo jalaba con fuerzas repetidamente mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro pecho.

-_Le…Levi, duele mucho- _decía ruborizada con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-_Déjame arreglarlo- _respondió entre jadeos mientras comenzaba a succionar suavemente el pezón adolorido y a lamerlo para calmar el ardor.

Una vez de haber terminado con esa parte, comenzó a bajar lambiendo y besando su vientre, el cual estaba marcado por el ejercicio, digno de un soldado.

-_Me haces cosquillas-_ decía entre gemidos mientras se apretaba las piernas por causa de esa deliciosa sensación.

El pelinegro al ver el movimiento de la mujer, comenzó a bajar su pantalón y calzón lanzándolos en el suelo, le abrió las piernas con fuerza y metió su cabeza hasta tocar su intimidad con la nariz, empezando a rozarla contra su clítoris suavemente de arriba hacia abajo.

_-Esto te va a gustar-_ menciono con una galante voz.

_-¿Qué cos…-_ fue interrumpida por una sensación tan excitante que hervía su sangre.

El sargento estaba succionando esa parte mientras introducía dos dedos en su vagina y con la otra mano seguía acariciando uno de sus pechos.

Ella no podía moverse, tanto placer la tenía hipnotizada, ¡Nunca imagino que el pequeño gruñón fuera tan bueno en eso! No podía hacer nada ante los encantos del hombre, más que gemir de tímidamente.

Al escucharla, él dejo de acariciar esas partes y sólo se enfocó de introducir su lengua en aquella caliente intimidad y embestirla de forma rápida y profunda, excitándola más.

_-Ena..Enano, te vas a ensuciar todo_- dijo con esfuerzo ya que se encontraba atrapada en aquellas misteriosas sensaciones.

_-No me importa-_ comentó con un tono serio después de sacar la lengua-_ Todo lo que venga de ti es bienvenido._

El pequeño hombre retomó sus caricias, solo que ahora lo hacía cada vez más profundo porque sabía que la científica estaba a punto de correrse. Zöe mientras tanto, al sentir tanto placer, no pudo más. Tomo con sus manos la nuca del sargento y comenzó a enterrarla hacia ella, además de apretarla con sus muslos para que después de unos segundos, su fluido se dejara venir hacia él.

Levi no quiso moverse para no interrumpir la excitación de la mujer que apenas se dejaba llevar un poco por la lujuria, así que sólo abrió un poco más la boca y comenzó a succionar aquel pegajoso líquido con olor a deseo sexual que lo volvía loco, ya que ese deseo era por él.

El soldado estaba ansioso al igual que su "amigo" por llegar a la siguiente parte. Por lo cual se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa para estar a la par con la castaña…En completa desnudez.

Ambos pusieron mucha atención en el cuerpo del otro, puesto que esta era su primera vez sin prendas y no pudieron evitar quedar asombrados con lo que veían sus ojos. Hanji, viéndola mejor después de esas caricias, era toda una mujer, tal vez no la más curveada pero daba un aspecto de fragilidad e inocencia. Su suave piel brillaba al igual que sus ojos en u n tono dorado al darle la luz de la vela, mientras que la gruesa y pálida piel de Levi se perdía entre la blanca-plateada luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, donde lo único que se percibía era su negro cabello y sus penetrantes ojos grises. Eran dos colores y dos personalidades totalmente distintas que, de cierta forma extraña, quedaban muy bien juntas.

La castaña no pudo evitar mirar el erecto miembro del Cabo ya que antes no había tenido la oportunidad. Era tan grande en comparación con la estatura del hombre.

_-Déjame adivinar…Te sorprende por mi altura-_ dijo de manera seria, más no enojado al ver como ella se quedaba embobada mirando hacia su entrepierna.

_-Haha, si-_ respondió con una ligera y avergonzada sonrisa.

_-Tsk, continuemos pervertida._

Él iba a comenzar lo que tanto ansiaba desde un momento, pero en un movimiento veloz quedo acostado en la cama y la científica encima de sus piernas, dirigiendo su boca hacia su parte noble con una mirada un tanto desanimada.

_-¿Qué vas hacer cuatro ojos?- _preguntó un poco confundido.

_-Bueno, ya sabes-_ dijo toda nerviosa.

_-¿Saber qué cosa?_

_-Este, sexo oral-_ respondió girando la cabeza por vergüenza.

_-¡Pero quién diablos te dijo que quería eso!-_ dijo un poco molesto

_-Tu amiguito me lo dice_- comentó con la voz entrecortada – _además, eso es todo lo que los hombres quieren._

_-Bueno pero…¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?-_ se expresó sin cambiar su humor.

_-No, pero tú has hecho esta noche mucho por mí, así que debo regresártelo ya que_…-fue interrumpida por un suspiro agresivo.

_-No estoy haciendo esto para que me lo regreses, así que si no quieres no lo hagas, además_- dijo mientras la acostaba en la cama, se colocaba nuevamente encima de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos y tomo con delicadeza su mentón- _Tu boca es muy pequeña como para introducirla en ella, por lo cual podría lastimarte la mandíbula y tu bienestar vale más que unos minutos de satisfacción, ¡Entendiste!_

_-Si- _respondió un poco torpe ya que se encontraba perdida en la mirada penetrante del soldado, que a pesar de mostrar una cara inexpresiva en la mayor parte del tiempo que llevaban teniendo sexo, se le podía ver la pasión contenida en esos ojos grises casi como el humo, la cual era dedicada para ella.

_-Sujétate entonces-_ mencionó mientras se reclinaba hacia ella para darle un beso en su suave mejilla y comenzaba a introducirse lentamente en su intimidad, en la cual comenzaba a envestirla con delicadeza.

Hanji obedeciéndolo, lo abrazó por el cuello y pegando su pecho al de él. Podían sentir sus latidos sincronizarse con el del otro. Levi mientras tanto se excitaba al sentir la cálida respiración de la mujer en su frió cuello por lo cual la empezaba a embestir más rápido y profundo.

_-Le…Levi, detente un poco-_ gritaba gimiendo mientras sentía como sus piernas se iban debilitando cuando comenzaba a aparecer las primeras señales de un orgasmo.

_-¿Enserio quieres que lo haga?-_ preguntaba entre jadeos, excitándose al escuchar a la castaña gemir su nombre varias veces con dulzura.

_-No-_ dijo con cansancio rindiéndose ante la lujuria y ante su pequeño hombre. Después de eso ya no hubo más palabras.

El único sonido que salía de ellos eran gemidos y jadeos. Levi cambio su posición sentando a la francesa sobre sus piernas y haciéndola saltar sobre su miembro para seguir penetrándola. Esta sólo se abrazaba toda ruborizada a sus hombros y se dejaba caer sin energía sobre su torso que le brindaba una sensación de protección, por lo cual se dejó llevar por el placer y se corrió sobre el pelinegro. Él era tan apasionado pero a la vez tan dulce que era imposible no sentirse feliz de estar con el sargento, ya que era una combinación tan rara que sólo él podía brindar puesto que era un reflejo de su personalidad, aunque este quisiera ocultarlo siempre.

Al sentir como se blanco y viscoso flujo lo cubría, empezó a sentir como se venía su orgasmo, por lo cual volvió a acostar a la mujer en la cama y este se ponía sobre ella para embestirla con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Después de unos minutos él sargento disparo inundando su intimidad con semen y cayendo a su lado todo agotado. Él tomo una cobija que estaba en una esquina de la cama y se cubrió a ambos. Hanji se pegó a él abrazándolo, el cual le correspondió a su acto y esperó a que se durmiera.

Levi se inclinó un poco para apagar la derretida vela y tras eso, le dio a la castaña un pequeño beso en la frente ya que le había dado la mejor despedida de todas, pero para su suerte era temporal.

-_Descansa loca-_ dijo dulcemente mientras se dormía en su pecho.

Esa noche habían dejado de ser dos personas teniendo sexo, para convertirse en verdaderos amantes.

* * *

***NOTA: Perdón si tarde en subirlo, es que me encuentro en semana de evaluaciones además de que mi computadora se murió, por lo cual me encuentro escribiendo lemon en las computadoras de mi escuela poniendo en riesgo mi pescuezo, ¡Así que no digan que no los quiero!**

**PD: Aquí amantes no significa persona que se enreda con otra que se encuentra comprometida, si no que use la definición real que es persona que ama de verdad a alguien o con todas sus fuerzas.**

**No olviden visitar "La Historia de un pañuelo" que es mi segundo fanfic, aunque les aseguro que pronto tendré muchos más.**


End file.
